


Stoick is a brat

by Excuse_Me_Mr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excuse_Me_Mr/pseuds/Excuse_Me_Mr
Summary: Hiccup's father finds out about his boyfriend.





	Stoick is a brat

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU that my friend and I built. And Toothless is a cat, so--

Hiccup is very tired. School was long (but bearable) and he had to stay roughly eight hours longer to finish his project for shop class. He enjoys putting on some music and losing himself in the work, but it's almost midnight and he still needs to do other homework. And he's coated in grease and oil and water from the cold rain, so a shower is definitely in order. He decides to stop for dinner at Culver's on his way home, as he doesn't have the energy to cool for himself and he knows for sure his dad won't have cooked anything.

When he does finally reach his home, it's nearly 1AM. He stops in the kitchen to throw away his trash, then heads upstairs, yawning and already dreading another sleepless night. Hiccup stretches as he ascends, then he opens his door and freezes. "Dad?"

Stoick looks up from Hiccup's desk, looking unnervingly angry. At first the boy is confused, his thick eyebrows pulling together, then his eyes land on the mess of Polaroid's in front of him, skull winding as his bag slips off of his shoulder and he doesn't bother lifting it again.

He forgot to lock the drawer. Dread fills his stomach and climbs his throat, making it insanely difficult to breathe.

"D-Dad-" "Explain." Hiccup flinches despite the lack of fury in Stoick's voice. It's awfully calm and Hiccup hates it. "He's just a friend, I swear. Nothing more." "Oh? So this is just a thing friends do now?" He flicks a picture at Hiccup and the boy gasps as it hits him in the forehead. He rubs the offended area, feeling the slight cut begin to bleed, then he kneels and picks up the photo. It's him and Jack at a concert. Cavetown, if he remembers right. He's kissing Jack's cheek and the boy is grinning, looking so happy that the weight in Hiccup's stomach eases slightly.

"I won't tolerate a faggot in this household. I'm sending you to that boarding school first thing in the morning and you will go quietly. Do you understand?" Hiccup can't speak. His dad had threatened him with military academies, but now Hiccup has the feeling he's being serious. If he leaves now, he'll lose everything. His friends, his classes, his mechanics scholarship. Jack, more importantly. He'll lose the only person that makes him feel alive and he's not sure he can live without him. "Yes, Sir." He finally says, voice cracking with pain.

Stoick pushes the picture into Hiccup's trash can, lighting a piece of loose leaf with a lighter from his pocket and dropping it in.

Hiccup screams and Stoick calmly walks out of his son's room as Hiccup frantically rushes forward. He hears his dad lock the door from the outside, most likely using the key he always keeps around his neck, but Hiccup can't care about that, not when he's burning his hands in dumping out the trash and slapping out the fire.

Tears roll down his face and hiss as they land on the embers, his teeth baring furiously as he tries to control himself. But it's so hard. It just hurts so much that he can't hold in the raw shriek of agony that leaves him. His fingers dig into the carpet beneath him and he screams louder, sobbing not being enough to encase the various emotions writhing in his abdomen.

Shakily, after nearly an hour of wailing and most likely keeping his father awake, Hiccup shakily stands and furiously wipes away his tears, walking to his closet and grabbing his black duffle bag. He dumps out the sports equipment and begins stuffing as much clothing as possible into the bag. He gathers the scorched photos, packs his machine blueprints and sketch paper into his backpack, then grabs the box filled with Jack's love notes from beneath his bed and opens his window.

Stoick hears the squeak of it. The man sits up, fury in his stomach, then he grabs his keys and leaves his bedroom.

By the time Hiccup's door is unlocked and opened, he's already halfway out the window. He glares at his dad. "Fuck yourself, cuckold." He bites, Stoick shouting and running forward as Hiccup jumps.

He leans out the window, watching as Hiccup flips him off, climbs out of the bushes, and runs to the front of the house, curses endlessly being shot at him. "HICCUP!" He barks. "SUCK A DICK! MAYBE YOU'LL REALIZE HOW GREAT IT IS!" Hiccup snaps, disappearing. Stoick growls and slams the window shut so hard that the frame cracks. He sprints out of the room and down the stairs, breaking onto the porch just as Hiccup speeds off in his car. He shouts his name again, but no answer comes. Hiccup is gone.

* * *

Jack hums as his phone buzzes. He sits up, instinctively thinking that it's time to get up for school, then he comprehends that his alarm clock isn't ringing and he frowns, unplugging his phone and answering. "Hey, Baby. What's up?" His voice is soft and Hiccup has trouble hearing him over the racing of his heart. "I-I ran away. Fuck, Jackie, my dad found out. H-He was going to send me away and I can't lose you. Not now. Jack, I know it's super cheesy and you hate clichés but I might just die if I can't see or talk to you anymore."

Jack frowns. "Get over here. I'll make you something warm to drink and we can talk." "O- Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." "Thank you. I love you, Hiccup." "I love you, Jack."

"Oh, you're soaked!" Jack gasps, quickly pulling Hiccup inside and taking his sopping wet jacket from his shoulders. Hiccup laughs weakly, dropping his luggage and allowing Jack to tug off his shirt. Jack pulls off his own sweater and helps Hiccup into it, leaving himself in a white t-shirt. Hiccup kicks off his boots clumsily, eagerly following Jack as he's pulled into the living room. He sits his boyfriend in front of the fire, quickly tugging the thick blanket from the couch and dropping it onto Hiccup. "I'll go get your hot cocoa." "Wait, Jack-"

Jack pauses in the doorway, turning back to look at Hiccup. "Hm?" Hiccup smiles warily. "Can I have a kiss? Please?" Jack smiles and walks back to Hiccup, bending over him and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Yes, you can. I'll be right back with a drink and some new pants, Sweetie." "Thank you." Hiccup mutters.

He stares at the fire, already feeling his lack of sleep crawling over him. When Jack returns, he's swaying and yawning a few times a minute. "'m sleepy." He murmurs, leaning heavily against Jack as he sits beside him. Jack smiles. "I bet. Come on, get changed so I can put your clothes in the wash." "Can't it wait?" "I am not sleeping in a bed with a greasy goblin. Drink your cocoa, take a shower, then we can go to bed. Doesn't that sound nice?" Hiccup smiles, lifting his head and turning a bit so he can press a kiss to Jack's cheek. The boy giggles and Hiccup grins.

* *👁👄👁* *

"Baby, get up." Hiccup groans. Jack rolls his eyes. "I made your coffee. Do you want to go to school today?" "Not really." Hiccup mutters, opening his eyes and peering up at his boyfriend. Jack smiles, kissing Hiccup's cheek before standing. "That's okay. Dad says you can stay here, but I still have to go." "Whhyyyyy??"Jack laughs. "Because I have, like, five tests today. And the pacer in gym. I have a release for lunch, so I'll visit around noon, and Dad's gonna be home soon with breakfast for the two of you. Bye, Baby." They kiss affectionately. Hiccup smiles dreamily and Jack grins. "Goodbye, my love." Hiccup murmurs, watching sadly as Jack lifts his backpack and exits the room.

The second time Hiccup is woken, it's in a much harsher way. Cackling joyously, Nicholas North grabs Hiccup under the arms and tosses him into the air, the boy laughing breathlessly as North throws him over his shoulder and walks out of the room.

"Jack tells me you need breakfast!" "N-No, sir, I'm okay. I don't usually eat breakfast, anyway." Hiccup says hastily. North barks out a laugh, carrying him into the kitchen and dropping him into a chair, Hiccup wincing as the shock rolls up his spine. He rubs his tailbone, laughing again and just as weary as before. "Nonsense! Breakfast is most important meal of day! You like pancakes??" "Y-Yes, Sir." "Please, do not be so formal! My friends call me North!" Hiccup can't help but smile. "Pancakes sound awesome, North." North grins and Hiccup laughs happily.

North suddenly stops speaking, setting his fork down and frowning as he looks around. Hiccup frowns as well. "Nor-" "SHSHSHSH." Hiccup jumps, silently standing and following as North rises and leaves the room. "You hear that?" North hisses loudly. Hiccup listens momentarily, nodding when soft scratching reaches him. He hears a meow and his stomach drops. "Son of a-" North opens the front door and his eyes widen.

A small black cat with green eyes and soaked fur trots into the house, meowing loudly and curling around Hiccup's legs. North laughs. "A friend of yours?" He purrs, highly amused. Hiccup quickly lifts the cat. "This is Toothless. Sorry, I-I'll clean up the water." "No, you will give that cat a warm bath and some food. He looks like he's had a rough night." Hiccup frowns, Toothless purring and burying his face in his owner's throat. "Are you sure? It won't be any trouble." "Precisely! Now, go get him warm." He highs Hiccup briefly, kissing his head, and heads off to get some towels.

Hiccup blinks, shocked, then smiles, tears in his eyes. Toothless purrs louder and he laughs, beyond happy that he found his family.


End file.
